The One Year Gap
by pink callily
Summary: This is my interpretation of what went on in the time jump in the finally. Team 1 and some individual scenes for our favorite couples. I do not own the Characters or Flashpoint. Rate M for language and other stuff to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Decompression

EMS ran to the scene of one of the most known SRU officer in the force fallowing his frantic teammate, even if they didn't have the escort they would have been able to find Sergeant Parker from the near hysteric scream of Team 1 second in command.

Moving in to stabilize Sergeant Parker they worked quickly and had him onto a board and headed out of the building. Knowing the Boss was on his way to the hospital didn't give much relief to Team 1 as they went through the paperwork and SIU.

Getting to the hospital all of Team 1 gathered in the waiting room outside of surgery. Dean was already there with Marina having had Winnie call her from the Barn. Dean watched as his dad's colleagues as well as friends filed in to hold visual while his dad went through surgery. These people were family his dads family and his, getting up he walked over to Ed. "How is Clark?"

"He is doing good, he left surgery about an hour ago. His mom and Izzy are with him."

"Ed if you need to go stay with Clark my Dad will understand. Matter of Fact he would tell you to go."

"Dean, you dad is like a brother I know that Clark is good, I will wait to hear that my brother is safe."

"Okay, Ed"

Watching the exchange the rest of Team 1 huddled close to each other. Sam hovered protectively over Jules now that they were off the clock he could do what his instincts had screamed at him to do all day. Jules though was finally able to accept and relax her guard knowing Sam was there and she could relax. Because she was pregnant they didn't want her on pain medication stronger than Tylenol, this meant she was having to use breathing to help counter the injury to her leg.

6 hours later the surgeon came out stating that Sergeant Parker was out of Surgery and in ICU. Each teammate briefly went in to see the Boss. As they all went home each member expressed in there own way their relief to be alive and the hope even if a small hope that they would all soon be back together as Team 1.

Spike took this opportunity to make his feelings known. Heading back to the Barn Spike walked into the changing room to get ready to leave. As he walked paste the desk he noticed Winnie was gone. Hustling to the parking lot he came to a halt when he saw Winnie. She was leaning up against his car waiting, will a smile on her face, walking towards her Spike smiled.

"Winnie….?"

"Spike I decided to toss my rule."

"Yeah? I think that just made my job easier."

"I can't go on like this Spike, knowing what I could have lost today. That I could have lost ….. I could have lost you Spike. I don't want to loose you."

"Winnie….." Spike closes the gap between them wrapping his arms around her holding her close. "I love you."

Holding onto each other they missed Sam and Jules coming out of the building.

Smiling Sam leans over to Jules and whispers "It's about time…" Chuckling; "I just happy that they are happy. I know how hard it is to want someone and have to push it back." Sighing as he slid his arm around Jules again going into protective mode as she limps.

"Sam you are my heart and soul…..lets go home."

"You are my life Jules, you and our baby are everything."

Walking to their new SUV Sam tucks Jules into the passenger seat knowing her leg is hurting. They drive away to the home they built together.

Ed stayed with Dean and Marina for a little longer making sure they were settled and letting them know what room Clark was in so they would know where to find him. Walking into his son's room he pauses to look at his family. The family he almost lost today. Finally able to release his emotions he slides down the wall with silent tears steaming down his face. Silently crying his body wracked with his quiet sobs he doesn't sense Sophie moving towards him until she slips her arms around him holding on to him giving him the support he needs from her. When he reaches for her they support each other, knowing how close they came to losing their son today.

"Dad…..?" Clark whispers

"Right here, I'm right here." Getting up off the floor Ed kisses Sophie on the head.

"Dad are you okay?"

"Clark you are the one in the hospital bed."

"Did you get him?"

"Yes, son we got him."

"Is everyone okay?"

Silence met Clark's question. Ed hadn't even had a chance to tell Sophie about Greg.

"Ed?"

"Clark, Sophie…I will be going back and forth between here and ICU…"

"Ed, Who?"

With a sigh….Ed answered "Greg was shot multiple times and just came out of surgery."

"Dad….Dean does he know?"

"Yes he knows, he is with his dad and Marina right now."

"Okay" the strength was waning in his voice as Clark fell back to sleep.

Ed and Sophie watched their son sleep. The son they could have lost today.

Leah was the last to leave SRU her work family was still whole if not a little cracked. Heading home she was looking forward to a cold beer and dinner. Opening her door the smell of dinner greeted her. Never one to advertize her life she was somewhat a mystery to her teammates.

"Hey babe…" comes a husky male voice

"Hey. Where were you today?"

"I was doing triages at the first bomb, trying to stay in one peace."

"Yeah …. Serg was shot today; I went to the hospital after Debrief."

"Is he okay? Sam, Jules, Spike, Ed are they all okay?" He knew these people they were important to him and Leah.

"Jules had rebar go through her leg, but she is fine. Ed's son Clark is also in the hospital he was in City Hall when is blew up, He was in his car that is what saved him."

"Oh Leah…..are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah I just need some time to process. Is dinner ready?"

"Yes it is all ready just waiting for you."

"Okay, all I want is to have dinner and sit with you for now."

Team 1 had a day from Hell unwinding with their families was the only way for them to truly decompress.

**Okay I did like the season Finally but I also hate when they jump the gap like that. anyway hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I am taking requests for this story as I know there are many out there who have things they wish they could have seen in the show. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 CODE BLUE

I hope you like this chapter I will try to a chapter for each team member and hopefully do some time jumping of my own but only by weeks not a year.

Thanks to those who read and reviewed.

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO FLASHPOINT.

Chapter 2 Code Blue!

CODE BLUE ! ICU came across the hospital intercoms at 3 am….

On the ICU floor the specifics of the Code Blue was blasted to all nursing stations.

Room 305 GSW victim.

Face ghost white Dean Parker is pushed out of the way as the medical staff rushes to save Sergeant Greg Parker. Most of these people had been on staff when the SRU teams swept the building looking for bombs. Some where at the stadium as Emergency responders brought in critical patients.

One young nurse who moonlighted as an EMT was part of the crew that originally transported the man who had assured the city that his team and others were working towards a solution.

"DEAN!" came Ed's demand

"Ed, he…" Dean's sobs tore through him.

Ed ran to Dean as he collapsed, Ed sank to his heels when he reached Dean.

"He'll be okay son just wait."

As the activity in the room calmed down Ed and Dean stood waiting for any information.

The doctor came out.

"Dean your dad had a clot, the clot broke lose causing a partial blockage we are giving him blood thinners and will watch him a little more closely. With all the stress his body has gone through the extra stress was what caused his heart to race and ultimately to stop."

Dean's eyes were full of tears as he whispered the one thing that scared him more than anything.

"Will we lose him?"

The doctor looked at Ed and then at Dean.

"I can not give you that answer just yet lets see how he does on the medication I started and go from there. It will be touch and go, he is still considered critical and I don't want to give you false hope that he will recover until I know where he stands."

Ed was in a daze, his son was doing so well that they were about to release him he just had to have some more x-rays. NOW his best friend almost died and could still die. As a cop he knew this might happen but this was the BOSS the man whom he had learned so much from.

Dean was not doing much better, he had just found his dad not 3 years ago and he wasn't sure he would have him for another day. Dean now understood what was so hard about this job, it wasn't so much losing a person to suicide or another reason, those hurt but to lose a man that had given so much to the Job, his health, family and now possibly his life. THAT was the hardest thing to come to grips with the fact that someone so good at their job had gone years as a detective and then into the SRU to become the top negotiator in the city if not the country. How did you deal with that?

Ed called everyone and they all showed up again to give whatever support they could give. No one would leave family alone with this and Greg, Dean and now Marina were family.

Taking turns to talk to the Boss all of Team 1 former and current sat talking in the waiting room as they rotated turns.

To everyone's surprise Raff came in with Leah.

"Hey, Buddy how have you been?" greeted Spike.

"Not bad man, not bad. I was sorry to hear about the Boss, how are you guys doing?"

Raff and Spike started talking, while Sam and Jules headed into the room to see Greg.

Walking into that room was hard on everyone but for Jules who saw Greg as a father figure in the absence of her own was devastated. She had never need him like this, yeah in the course of the job she had seen him with head wounds or a GSW to the arm but never on a ventilator with tubes and wires coming from all directions. His paleness and stillness scared her.

"Sam…." She started

"I know sweetheart." Sam knew immediately what she couldn't say. The Boss didn't look good.

Walking over to him Jules sat on the chair next to the bed and held Greg's hand.

"Boss, you know how you always talked about the pain you feel when the windows have to be washed? Well I have found that feeling. Only a few people can bring it on and you are one of them. We need you, Please Please come back to us…" chocking Jules lays her head on the edge of the bed.

"Boss you know what I went through when Jules was shot the pain of knowing I should have been in front of her with the shield."

Jules head comes up and she makes a negative sound but Sam just shakes his head. He knows that they have talked about this but it doesn't matter he still feels the same.

"You talked me through some of the toughest times in my life. But first you gave me the chance I needed I was looking for after the military. You turned me into a better person that I was, Jules is right we need you to come back to us."

Through this Jules silently cried for her husband, for her team, but mostly for her Boss the man who had save her relationship with Sam. He stood in front to take the hits so that She and Sam could be together, so they could have the chance to be together. They had worked hard not to let him down.

Standing Jules kissed Greg on the Forehead before she and Sam headed back to the team and the waiting room.


	3. Chapter 3

Life is crazy and medical stuff stopped this story in its tracks sorry it is so short, but wanted to get another chapter up so that I could get the story going again. Hope you like it.

Chapter 3 Moving On

One week later….

Greg looks up as his door opens.

"Dad! Doc said you were improving so much that they are ready to schedule your first physical therapy session." Dean announces as he walks into his dads room.

"Dean…..have you been pestering the Doctor again?"

"Dad you know that unless you ask specific questions you won't get answers."

"Boys enough." Marina inserts laughing

"Dean how is Clark?"

"He's good, young so he has already gone home. His legs are still in casts and his ribs have started to heal so they said as long as he is quiet and takes it easy he could go home."

"Yeah between Ed and Sophie I'm sure he will be wishing he was still in the hospital." Quips Greg

Dean laughs because he has already heard that from his best friend.

"Well we know how determined you are when you want something and Dad you know you want out of this hospital. You are almost there."

"I know son, I know" What both Dean and Marina didn't know was that he had been thinking it was time to retire, he had almost died and what good would he be if he was dead? He had already talked to the Commander and a position at the academy was waiting for him when he was ready. All he had to do was tell his team.

With 2 members of Team 1 out of commission for a while meetings at SRU were on going as to figure out what was going to happen. With Greg and Jules out for a while, an opening on team 3 to fill, 3 people were needed it was just a matter of who would fit in where.

In one meeting Ed and the current Sergeant for Team 3 discussed how to shuffle people to make the best out of the missing people. They would only need a temporary spot filled for Jules as she would be back. They talk about Greg, the commander tells them about his discussion with Greg. Ed is in shock but understands. The commander makes the decision the make Ed Temporary head of Team 1 and for them to go ahead with interview for the 2 spots needing to be filled. Team 3 has someone who can fill in for a rookie position on Team 3 till a more permanent solution can be made.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Future Plans

At the Braddock house hold plans are being made for the newest addition. Renovation is one of the things that Jules and Sam had done in the early months of their relationship. So renovating the spare room for their baby is nothing. They throw themselves in it and each other.

"Jules GET OFF THAT LADDER!" Sam yells

Jules jumps a little "Sam Braddock do you want me to FALL?"

"No that is why you need to get down. I will paint the ceiling!"

"I'm down; now stop you are smothering me!"

"I will smother you if I want." He steps in and wraps his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck as he talks.

"Jules you are carrying my baby and you both are to important to me. No amount of danger big or small will be okay with me."

"Sam we talked about this! You can't treat me any differently."

"Jules I love you and we are going to have to agree to disagree."

With a sigh… Jules changes the subject

"What do you think?"

Looking up is a scene of fluffy clouds and a blue sky. The room is a mural of the prairie of Medicine Hat Alberta where Jules grew up. Turning the lights off Jules shows Sam the night time version of the room. The sun turns into the moon and there are glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling.

"Oh Jules….it is awesome."

"Sam I am so happy, I can't wait to hold this baby in my arms."

Kissing Jules Sam walks her to their room for some private time. They have had a lot of that since almost losing each other.

At Spikes house the smell of bacon and toast permeates the rooms. Coffee is the next thing Winnie smells. Since throwing out her rule against dating cops she and Spike have move really quickly. She has never been his happy before.

Spike meanwhile is fallowing through with his and Winnies decision. They knew each other through work but not on a personal level. Spike being Italian and a romantic set about making dinner for Winnie.

On his menu he had his mammas cheese and sausage Manicotti with a tossed salad and Chocolate mouse cannelloni. One thing he had learned from him mom was cooking he loved to cook.

Setting the table for two and with the Manicotti still a few minutes away the door bell rings.

Walking to the door Spike opens it to the gorgeous woman he would be spending the evening with.

Watching as the door opens Winnie catches her breath she has always noticed that Spike cleans up well, but never has she seen him quite like this. Dressed in dark washed jeans and a black with a thin ruby red pen stripped shirt he looks like he should be going to a hot bar or restaurant not waiting for her.

Leah knows that her team mates suspect something and she is not quite ready to let them into her personal life. Going through the Haiti tragedy and recovery of her family has made her more reserved but she knows the support she will get fro them. Team 1 has never not supported a member. Lost in her thoughts and listening to her man sing she comes to the decision that this love she has found is not something to hide it is something to celebrate.

"Hi, love." Comes a smooth voice

A slow smile spreads and she scoots over for Raff.

"What do you think about a bbq with the team?" she asks

"Are you ready to tell everyone?"

"I love you, why should we wait anymore. After almost losing the boss I can't think of a reason why I should hide THIS?"

Raffs grin is all the encouragement she needs to know that he has been waiting for her to make up her mind.


End file.
